Oh! What a Lovely War!
by ArthurJHastings
Summary: After the events of Starclimber, Matt Cruse and Kate de Vries must now face the dilemma of getting the approval of their marriage from Kate's esteemed parents. However, a certain political crisis has the potential of starting a war that will forever plague their hopes of marriage. How exactly will Matt and Kate undergo such a desperate time as the world falls apart?
1. Chapter 1: Storm Clouds Over Europe

**Notes From The Author:**

Good evening! This is my first story and I truly hope that the few of you who are a part of this small little community, will enjoy this short story. Just like many of you, I am an avid reader of Kenneth Oppel's, _Matt Cruse_ trilogy. They are truly fascinating pieces of literature and I adore them very much. I've read several interesting stories on this fandom and they have inspired me to give myself a chance to create my own work.

With that being said, I truly do hope you enjoy this story and review it with your most honest opinions and thoughts.

Before reading, I should express that this story takes place three months after the events of _Starclimber. _Matt Cruse and Kate de Vries, after surviving their third climatic adventure, are finally engaged and now must under go the pressure of seeking out the blessings of Ms. de Vries' influential parents.

Unfortunately, an unexpected world crisis has the potential of changing their fortunes for the worst. All of Europe, with their grand armies, tanks, and massive airship fleets, is at the brink of war. A war, so massive and cataclysmic, it would destroy so many lives, as well as, change so many others. How exactly will Matt and Kate undergo such change in a world falling apart?

* * *

***This fan fiction story takes inspiration from characters and settings created by Kenneth Oppel. I do not own anything.**

**...**

_"Honestly," she sighed, "I don't know what kind of life we'll have together, with me always flying off in one direction and you in the other. "_

_I smiled. "It's a good thing the world's round," I said._

**(The last two sentences from Kenneth Oppel's Starclimber; Page 390) **

...

I always smile when I reflect back to that moment. That warm, humid day in Cairo, three months ago, after crash landing back to Earth on the _Starclimber._

On that very day, after going through so many trials and much confusion, I finally managed to get Kate, my Kate, to agree to marry me. After going through so many 'close-calls' and enduring much stigma from the people around us, we were able to confirm our love for each other.

I think back to our many moments together. From our first encounter on-board the _Aurora, _to our first kiss in that hydrium pit, to our curious pondering during the search for Theodore Grunel's airship and on our interstellar adventure aboard the _Starclimber._

Not to mention our countless brushes with death, I truly feel as if I want to spend the rest of my life with her! To be with her during both blissful and trying times. To support her and to care for her to the best of my abilities. Of course, there is the problem of getting approval from her parents...Her very rich and also very demanding parents...Regardless, even with us pursuing our very ambitious goals and passions, I still wish to be a part of her life no matter what the cause, no matter how far the distance...

..." It's a good thing the world's round, " I silently said to myself.

I sat peaceful under the warm and welcoming summer sky of Paris, forever lost to my thoughts of Kate. I was like this until I heard a certain figure call out to me in his French mother tongue.

..." Hey, _Canadien_! ," he said to me. "Did you hear what I said just now?,"

Looked over to my fellow classmate from the Airship Academy, André Delacroix. I was so transfixed on my love and dilemma with Kate, I wasn't paying any attention to him or his question.

" Sorry, André. Could you repeat your question? "

" Ah, imbécile! I said to you, my dearest Matt, which do you prefer on a woman? Her hips? Her eyes? Or...perhaps... ."

" André, I told you once before, I have my sights on Kate. That is all." I said with a soft chuckle. Usually, it's a stereotype for the French to be this 'romantic' when discussing what they love about women but, then again stereotypes do exist for a reason...

"Ah! I'm not trying to diminish your precious love for the scientific '_femme fatale' , _Matt! I was just curious, that's all... ."

Andre and I were enjoying the end of our Wednesday lecture at the Airship Academy by passing time at a local Parisian Cafe. We were sitting at one of the outdoor tables that were own by the Cafe. It was a quiet yet busy evening in Paris. The local citizenry continued on with their daily lives: sharing laughs and jokes with friends, merchants selling their goods and produce to the occasional shopper, families linked arm-in-arm, the bustling traffic of certain cars and trucks in the nearest Parisian street. However, the most pleasurable sound that completed this intoxicating scenery, were the airships that traveled at low altitude all over Paris.

The low and buzzing sounds of their engines were like a symphony for my ears. Oh, how I dream of one day piloting my own airship. Maybe then, Kate's parents would look more upon me with a favorable opinion? They should, after all the many adventures Kate and I had over the years...

" _Pour moi ,_" André continued, " I will forever love _l'cul_ of a woman. So round and perfect...You English call this part of a woman, 'the butt', no? " He questioned.

I gave a short laugh, " Sure, André. That's it, " I responded.

I met André shortly after the whole _Starclimber _episode, three months ago. He was a native of the city of Paris. A common womanizer of the city's nightlife but, what Frenchman wasn't? We both shared the same classes at the Academy and we forged this sort of 'acquaintance '. He wasn't my ideal concept of a friend, like Baz or Tobias. Regardless, his French charisma kept me entertain for the time being. That,and we both were good study partners for each other.

" I wonder. Do you think _Mademoiselle _Kate has a nice '_cul _', Matt? " He pondered.

I felt the heat and blood run to my cheeks. I won't deny. I have studied Kate's '_cul _' before but I could never admit to doing such a thing. Let alone, tell one of my classmates that my_ fiancée, _has a nice rear. It's just unheard of to do such a thing. I also felt kind of insulted, having him discuss Kate in such a way but, I held back my tongue. Perhaps, it's French custom to discuss a woman's '_cul_'. This, I am not sure.

Before, I had a chance to respond to André's ridiculous question. A black motor car, sporting the French tri-color flag along its doors, pulled up along the curve facing the Cafe. Two smartly dressed French soldiers, wearing their Blue tunics and red trousers, stepped out of the car and open the back door for, whom I presumed, was a French military officer.

As the officer slowly stepped out of the back of his motor car, I was able to get a good view of him as he faced us and the other patrons of the cafe. This officer was a small 'bulldog-ish' looking man. Sporting many medals from military campaigns in time's past. He was old but he had a very strong and youthful stature. In his wrinkled left hand, he carried a rolled up document. His face was determined and steadfast.

I shall never forget the look on his face.

The officer walked calmly towards the front of the cafe, capturing the attention of nearly everyone in the vicinity. He positioned himself perfectly in front of all of us. Afterwards, he unrolled the document he was carrying and he began to read it.

" _Citoyens de la France_! ," He shouted. " _La situation en Europe a atteint un moment critique!"_

Embarrassingly, I wasn't able to follow along with the officer's statement for my French was still pretty bad. I looked over to the other patrons of the Cafe, to see how they reacted to...whatever the officer was saying.

Their looks would forever be burned into my memory.

Some patrons looked on with horror. Some looked stunned, others looked with vacant expressions on their faces.

I slowly turned to André. His expression was filled with determination and bravery. I felt like a foreigner in every sense of the word.

However, my understanding of French didn't completely failed me. I was able to make out some of the words out of the officer's statement. Something about a '...dangerous moment...' and to ' be prepared for a great challenge' or something like that...

"..._La mobilisation générale a été déclarée_... " The officer finished. He then stood at attention and begun to sing the French national anthem,_ La Marseillaise._

_"__**Allons enfants de la patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé!...**"_

At this moment, the whole Cafe soon joined in unison with the officer, signing the national anthem of their country. They all stood as one with the officer, sharing the patriotism of the French motherland. It was a surreal experience. Even, André stood along and sang with the group. I was taken aback by his sudden display of love for his country, not that I suspected otherwise...

To avoid disapproving looks, I, too, stood along with everyone else but me, with my poor understanding of the French language, simply mumbled under my breath the lyrics of this foreign anthem.

As the whole Cafe erupted in unison singing the anthem, I noticed this frail old gentleman still remaining in his seat. He was not singing along with the others. He was like me a few minutes ago, lost in his own thoughts. I wonder what he was thinking about.

As the crowd soon finished singing, I noticed one of the patrons began to aggressively confront the old man sitting down. Considering the situation at hand, it was obvious that the patron was offended by the old man's reluctance to the sing the national anthem. The confrontation soon began to escalate as the patron began to physically grapple on the coat the old man was wearing.

The elderly man had a look of fear and confusion on his face as this young looking patron began to berate him. What happened next would forever stay with me for a very long time...

The patron soon unleashed a harden left punch to the old man's face. The elderly gentleman soon came crashing down on the pavement below. The other patrons, shockingly, joined in on the beating, surrounding the old man with a torrent of punches, kicks and insults. Those who didn't join in on this vicious beating just looked on with bewilderment.

I couldn't believe my eyes. What exactly just happened? This is something you would never experience in your lifetime. Let alone, to bare witness such cruelty in a sophisticated European capital.

I soon gather my bearings and began to march towards the crowd surrounding the old man.

I couldn't just let these people do this to him.

As I began to march towards the crowd, I felt André's hand grab hold of my shoulder.

" _Allez_, Matt! We need to go. Right now..."

I looked at him with stunned eyes, I couldn't believe him. I couldn't just leave this old man like this. At the hands of these brutes...

" What!? No!" I protested. "We can't just..."

" You don't understand my countrymen, Matt..._Allez!" _

André soon got behind me and began to push me away from the scene. We soon left the cafe and made our way down a small adjacent street.

I quickly gave one last look to the scene behind us, the French officer and his soldiers had moved in to disperse the crowd. I pray that they were able to save that old man.

I shall never forget the look of horror on his face, nor the innocent nature of his character right as he received the first punch.

I look back towards André as he and I began a fast pace away from the cafe, I had a look of anger and confusion written upon my face.

"André! What the hell is going on!? What exactly did that officer say? Why did those people began to beat on that old man!? " I questioned.

"... _Une guerre, _Matt..." He said breathlessly. " A war is upon us, my friend..."

...

* * *

This was the first chapter. If you made it his far, I thank you very much for taking the time out of your day to read this story. Please review and offer any critiques or constructive criticism. I welcome them with open arms. I hope you'll have a good evening.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with a French Family

**Notes from the Author:**

Hello again! I would first like to begin by expressing how thankful I am to the people who read the first chapter! Honestly, thank you very much. I really do appreciate it. Secondly, I would like to apologize for taking so long to create this next chapter. I have been very busy lately.

Nonetheless, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter of Matt Cruse's most daring and challenging adventure yet.

* * *

**...**

It was bloody and butchered...

The slice of recently cooked roast laid before me on copper tin plate. Accompanying this sad slice of beef was a small portion of carrots and mashed potatoes...

My sight fixated on this piece of meat...so bruised and somewhat bloody...The scenario remained with me. I kept replaying the scene in my head.

Just like this piece of meat, that poor old man laid beaten and bloodied... sprawled out on the Parisian sidewalk...

...

The crowd just kept beating him while hurling insults at him in French. They stomped and jeered at his misery. The old man's tried to cover himself with his frail arms, putting up a pitiful defense.

It was pointless in the end. The crowd was dispersed by the French soldiers at the scene and the old man, this elderly gentleman with his brown coat, his wooden walking cane and his long, snow white hair, laid motionless on the sidewalk in front of the Parisian cafe.

Just like this piece of meat I was eating, he too, was bloody and butchered.

I felt nothing but disgust and shame while eating my food...I had no appetite.

...

" _Monsieur_ Cruse!, " A sweet and affectionate voice with a French accent called out to me across the dinner table, " Is something wrong with your food, my dear? "

"_Aucun problème, mère_. Matt is just recovering from a 'traumatic event' we saw early today. " said André with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

I was suddenly transported back to my physical surroundings. It was a cool evening in the French countryside on the outskirts of Paris and the sun was rapidly setting outside.

After witnessing the brutal beating of an old man and understanding that France was preparing for an imminent conflict, André and I quickly retreated out of the city and arrived earlier this evening to his family home. At the moment, I was currently having dinner with André and his affectionate mother at their old family homestead. To be honest, I was so used to believing André was a generic commoner who lived the Parisian urban lifestyle, I would have never guessed that he was raised by a family of farmers and cattle herders...

The homestead which André was raised on was a small, two-story wooden house situated on a vast farmland which grew carrots and potatoes. It was a quiet, little place. A perfect getaway from the loud and highly active streets of Paris. As for its age, according to André, the homestead had quite the story. Built during the Revolution of 1789, The Delacroix homestead had been burned and looted during the Napoleonic Wars by both the British and Spanish army and it served as a small observation post during the Franco-Prussian War, some forty-five years ago.

It was scarred by war and past conflicts but the warm lighting, the plentiful furniture, the many black and white photographs of the Delacroix family over the decades, and the rosy warm smell of recently cooked food gave this place life and emotion. It provided me with some comfort.

"_Monsieur_ Cruse?, " I heard _Madame_ Delacroix called out again.

"Sorry, _Madame_ Delacroix! " I said suddenly. "Forgive me,...I was lost in my thoughts. I really do enjoy your cooking. It's very good!"

_Madame_ Delacroix gave a soft chuckle. "Silly child! You haven't even touched your food! How exactly do you know if you like it, if you haven't tasted it yet?"

I suddenly realized _Madame_ Delacroix's concern and replied with a forced laugh. "Of course! Sorry, a lot of things are going through my head right now... "

"Ah, Matt! " André called out to me. "You are a fool not to taste my mother's delicious cooking! It's better than the dog food they serve at the academy!"

_"Merci_, mama! " André said with great affection towards his mother.

André's mother replied to his compliment with a loving grace. I studied André's plate...or rather, plates intensely. He had finished at least two servings of food already and his appetite was not yet satisfied. He had a light smile on his face as if he completely forgot about what happened earlier today. I wondered to myself, did he even thought about that old man from early today?

A few minutes of silence passed by until _Madame_ Delacroix suddenly broke it with her gentle voice.

" I've heard what happened early today...'The call' has gone out." She said with a saddening tone.

André and I looked at her with blank expressions on our faces. We already knew what she meant.

"Gentlemen in military uniforms came by to visit all the local farmsteads in the area." She continued with a depressing feeling. "If war is coming again, it won't be long until they close the schools and lock off all the cities. Just like in 1870..."

_Madame_ Delacroix gave off a sad expression. Studying what she said, it sounded like she had experienced this before. As if, she was scarred by moments like this in time's past.

André's expression was that of sympathy. He stood up from the table and calmly walked over to where his mother was sitting at the opposite end of the table. He slowly gave her a loving hug from behind her chair and said a soothing phase in French in an effort to comfort her.

To be honest, seeing this made me smile. It was refreshing to see André demonstrate a genuine act of kindness after constantly being exposed to his sarcastic and care free attitude.

His affection for his mother reminded me of my own mother and sisters back in Lionsgate City. I missed them ever so dearly. If the threat of this impending war was genuine, I need to return back to Canada as fast as possible. The last thing I want is to remain stranded in a foreign country trapped in a period of conflict.

I felt somewhat ashamed, wanting to leave France...to leave André and his mother like this, after being exposed to their generosity... But, it's not like I can just take them with me...

So many thoughts were running through my mind. Many of them include that of Kate and my family...But there was one thing that I need to know. I was a foreigner here. Not just in France but in Europe, as well.

I knew nothing of politics. Especially, of European politics...Why is the threat of war now suddenly upon us? What exactly is happening here in Europe?

I need to know the answer to this. So, I finally contributed to the atmosphere at the table and asked my question.

" Hey...What exactly is happening here in Europe? Why is France preparing for war?, " I asked with a curious demeanor.

Both André and his mother looked at me with a blank faces. They suddenly looked at each other as if, they were trying to construct a way to answer my question without confusing me.

" Well, Matt...my friend. " André began with a light smile on his face. He then slam both of his hands on the dinner table, startling both me and his mother. "...Those bastard Germans want to bring destruction to France but we will crush them, by God! "

André sudden patriotic outburst caught me off guard...I was completely unsure on how to respond.

Before André could continue, his mother scolded him in French and pinched his ear fiercely as a means to discipline him. He gave a short gasp of pain, pleading for his mother to let go of his ear.

_Madame_ Delacroix gave a look of anger and disapproval of her son's sudden outburst. "Forgive my son, _Monsieur_ Cruse...To answer your question: If France is preparing for war, ...it's preparing for war against Germany..."

" Germany? Is Germany threatening war against France?," I questioned.

" It's complicated, _mon enfant. _We French have a hatred towards Germans and the Germans hate us French..._c'est stupide. _Foolish old men fighting each other... ," She said in disgust. " However, if tensions are rising again...it would be over old grudges. So much hatred has built up for decades. Now, I guess it's finally spilling over...again."

I took a moment to process this new information. So, war was brewing between France and Germany. Over what? Some sort of foolish rivalry?

" There has to be more than that. Why do the French and Germans hate each other? " I said with curiosity.

" _L'Alsace-Lorraine! _" André shouted. " Forty-five years ago, our proud nation was robbed of her territory. The provinces of _L'Alsace-Lorraine _were taken by those sinful Germans in the War of 1870...Ever since then, the people of France have never forgot this disgrace upon her honor and thus, we swear vengeance upon the Germans!... "

"_Oui_,.. my son is right. , " _Madame_ Delacroix said, giving André a somewhat disapproving look. " The war has left us unable to forgive the Germans and our hatred has continued ever since..."

All of this was polarizing. Being a native of Canada, European politics was a confusing mess...But I understood the basics.

France lost a war to Germany forty-five years ago. The Germans took some parts of France as a result and ever since then, they hated each other...like an old married couple.

I made a soft chuckle at the thought. This truly was a mess and I wanted to be far away from it as possible.

"France won't lose this time " André declared. " A new France has risen from its defeat and with England's help, we will claim _la victoire!_ "

I stared at André with confusion. Being a Canadian, any news involving England would, no doubt, involve the rest of the Empire. We've always knew about our own chilly relations with the Germans...a few incidents here and there, across the world...But, a war with them? I saw this as unrealistic. England would never drag us into a war with Germany...Especially, on the behalf of French revenge...

" Enough politics! " _Madame_ Delacroix demanded. "_Monsieur_ Cruse, how long are you staying in France? I imagine you would like to go back home after all of this, no? "

Call it "_M__other's Intuition" _but she was right. I needed to go back to Canada. If the Airship Academy has closed due to the threat of war, I had no real reason to stay here in France.

I needed to leave before this upcoming war broke out. If I wait too long, leaving the country might prove to be extremely difficult.

I put aside my thoughts and responded to _Madame_ Delacroix.

" Yes, _Madame_ Delacroix. I would like to go back home...but I don't mean to take advantage of you and your son's kindness. " I said with a respectful grace.

They both started at me for a few seconds before looking at each other and erupting into a fit of laughter...I guess my Canadian generosity was a humorous act to the French...

" You're a kind child, _Monsieur_ Cruse!, " said _Madame_ Delacroix.

" _Oui, mama_... maybe too kind...like a toy bear! " André exclaimed between his moments of laughter.

" Child, if you wish to leave France, my son can take you to _L' Aerodrome_ in the center of Paris! Airships from North America pass by there all the time! "

"_Oui_, Matt. I can take you there tomorrow morning. Not a problem! "

I thank them graciously for their assistance and for the food and lodging they provided for me. André and his mother would allow me to stay with them for tonight and then he and I will head to _L' Aerodrome _in the morning.

From there on, I would get a ticket to the first airship heading to Lionsgate City. Back to Canada, back to my family and of course, back to Kate.

...

_Madame_ Delacroix implored us to step outside as she cleaned up our plates from dinner. I offered my assistance to her but, being the kind mother that she was, she stubbornly refused to let her "sons" help her. It was a "mother's duty", she proudly exclaimed.

Her kindness and motherly behavior was extremely passionate. Again, she reminded me of my own mother.

As _Madame_ Delacroix cleaned up for us, André and I walked outside his family home into the cool, summer night .

The night sky over us shined in beauty. The many stars and constellations greeted us. As well, as the many airships sailing across the vast darkness of the sky. They played their hypnotic humming from their engines as they flew to their destinations.

They were marvelous inventions...Beautiful dreams...

We both looked at the airships as they traveled over us.

" One day,... " André began, breaking the silence. " I will pilot one of our airships and sail to Berlin and then, ...I will rain bombs upon them."

I was unimpressed by André's continued rants against the Germans but,...he was right about one thing.

I really didn't understand the French people...nor their aggressive nature towards the Germans and potential "traitors" towards their nation.

I thought about the old man again, one last time...

" Why didn't you want to help that old man earlier today?" I said to André, studying his face for an expression.

André's face gave a short moment of guilt but he quickly wiped it away, replacing it with his typical stoic expression. " He refused to show his love for his country and he suffered the consequences." He said with no emotion.

" So, that's your excuse!?, " I exclaimed. " He was just an old man. That was some one's grandfather. We could've done something!"

"Yeah, he was a foolish old man. Any man, any _Frenchman_ knows better than to disrespect his country like that. He should've realized that...but he didn't. "

"He was doing nothing, André. He was minding his own business..."

"Exactly, doing nothing... and that's what killed him. _Doing nothing_."

My gripped my hands in anger. I felt so guilty. Listening to André's carelessness made me somewhat sick. Before I could say anything else, he continued.

"Besides, _Canadien..._Use your head. What were you going to do, if I hadn't stopped you? Protect that old man? All by yourself? "

I suddenly stopped myself and begun to truly listen to him.

"One _Canadien _against fifth teen -to- twenty angry French patrons? They would've killed you too! "

It was extremely hard to believe it but he was right. What exactly was I going to do against a whole crowd of people?

"I told you, Matt. You don't understand my countrymen...I'm going to bed..._Bonne nuit, Canadien._"

André soon made his way back inside, leaving me out in the cold wind of the French countryside.

I looked at the ground which I stood on. This foreign land, the soil and grass which laid beneath my shoes. It was a beautiful yet harsh place. But I quickly realized something...

...Watching Vikram Szpirglas get mauled to death by cloud-cats on-board the _Aurora..._

_..._Beholding Bruce Lunardi's body gunned down in a hail of bullets...

...And helplessly watching Captain Shepherd call out for help as he float aimlessly into the dark void of space...

I realized that life, regardless if you're on the ground or in outer space, is truly a cruel existence and anyone can be made an example of.

It doesn't matter if you're a pirate captain, heir to an airship corporation, a military trained astronaut...or an elderly man minding his business at a French cafe, life can be cruel to anyone and sometimes you can't do anything but just stare and watch.


End file.
